Stay With Me
by thedevanator
Summary: Jake kidnaps Bella, and tries to get her to stay human. Edward finds out and comes with the help of his family and some of the wolfs but Jake convinces him he shouldn't be with Bella. So he leaves? And Jake's left to help Bella get her life back together.
1. How it All Began: Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

**By: ****Codancerstar17**

**Summary; Jake kidnaps ****Bella****, and tries to get her to stay human. Edward comes to the rescue but Jake convinces him he shouldn't be with ****Bella****. So he leaves? And Jake's left to help ****Bella**** get her life back together.**

Edward POV

"Edward... Jake... stop... no!" My Bella murmured in her sleep as she tossed and turned all night. I watched, as my beautiful angel talked in her sleep about that mutt. Just last week, she'd said her goodbye to Jacob Black, the werewolf who was supposedly in love with her. It was only 5 days until the wedding and I knew Bella was miserable. Jacob had declined my invitation to the wedding, god knows why. Actually, I have a pretty good idea, but ever since Bella had said goodbye, she hadn't been normal. Her eyes were full of sadness, yet I don't think she wanted to show how upset she was over this because of me. I felt terrible and wondered almost every minute if she and I had made the right choice. I sighed and looked back to my Bella who had now whispered something along the lines of, "Jake... don't go...please." She started to cry and finally opened her eyes just as I was up in a flash and by her side. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, bumping her head on the back post as she did. She winced in pain, causing her to slide back down into the bed and looked at me.

"Bella," I started, as I brushed her brunette hair out of her face. "It's 3 a.m., go back to sleep," I whispered to her. She shook her head no.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Bella told me.

"Love, you need sleep, you're not a vampire yet," I whispered in her ear as I sat on the bed and pulled her onto my lap. She buried her face in my chest.

"I will be soon though," she yawned and closed her eyes. I started to hum her lullaby to her and she eventually fell back asleep. I picked her up in my arms and tucked her back into bed. I stood there for a minute, admiring my future wife. Then I smelled it. Dog. I frantically searched for my cell phone. I pulled it out of my back pocket and dialed Alice's cell phone number.

"No Edward, I can still see Bella's future, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to watch Emmett and Jasper wrestle," Alice said into the phone. I quickly darted out of the room.

"Wow. Entertaining, but I can smell dog," I told her..

"Okay fine, I'll send Emmett over to come help you do whatever it is you want to do," Alice said to me. I heard loud noises, something like Rosalie shouting and and Esme shouting something along the lines of, 'don't break anything.'

"I don't need help with anything, I just wanted to know if you saw anything," I explained. Jeez, sometimes that girl was just plain out of it.

"Yeah,yeah, whatever, GO JASPER GO!" Alice shouted into the phone.

"That was my ear..." I told her.

"I told you, I'm watching Emmett and Ja- EMMETT! STOP CHEATING!" She yelled at Emmett. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Bye Alice," I said and hung up the phone, not realizing that the smell of dog got stronger and closer. It seemed like it was in the house. Oh dear god... Then I heard a scream. I ran into Bella's room and she was gone.

/Don't worry leech, I'm just taking Bella with me to talk to her.../ I heard Jacob's thoughts. Alice was wrong.

/Does she want to go?/ I asked.

/She didn't have a choice. I'll bring her back in... 43 minutes and 29 seconds.../ Jacob thought.

/Fine. If not... I'm crossing the border... and I mean it.../ Ugh. He basically just kidnapped her!

/Yeah, yeah, whatever you say bloodsucker/ Jacob grimaced in his head. I rolled my eyes. That kid really needed to grow up and act more mature.

--

The Kidnapping

Jacobs POV

/Finally the bloodsucker left/ I thought to myself, mentally blocking out the leech. I was in the forest and I had just changed. I ran to Bella's house as fast as I could. I got to her house and looked at the window. I saw a tree. I sighed. There was no way I would be able to climb a tree. I'm not a cat. I walked to the front door. I looked around. Charlie was out cold on the couch. The leech was in a different room. I ran up the stairs as quietly as I could, and raced into Bella's room. She was laying in bead and jumped out of bed when she heard someone come in. She smiled at me and I walked towards her.

"Hey Jake!" She whispered to me as I approached her and licked her face. "Ew, gross Jake," she laughed. I smiled...well...sort of. I walked towards the window, and motioned towards the outside. She looked at me confused. I picked her up and put her on my back. "Jake.. what are you doing?" Bella asked, and I took off. Out the window. I ran as fast as I could with Bella on my back until I finally reached my house. Billy wasn't home fortunately for me. I walked up to my room and sat her on my bed. I ran to the other room, changed back into human form, and put on some clothes. I walked back into my room and she was glaring at me.

"Why am I here Jake?" she asked.

"Well, brought you here to talk, but now that I think about it, I'm not taking you back. You're staying here with me!" I told her and grimaced. Her glare got stronger.

"JACOB BLACK! You take me back there right now or I will personally have Emmett and Edward come and beat the living daylights out of you!" Bella shouted at me as she sprang up from the bed angrily. I laughed and she looked up and glared at me.

"Right now I really wish I had a crowbar or a baseball bat," She mumbled as she looked around the room. I smirked.

--

**Well. This is the start of my new story. I've never done a Twilight FF before, so please, no flames, but constructive critisism is welcomed. Um**. **Yup.**

**xoxocodancerstar17**


	2. Chapter 1: Stay With Me

**--**

Edwards POV

I drove my car down to the border line by La Push. From what I heard from Jake's thoughts, he wasn't bring my Bella back in now 39 minutes and 55 seconds. I parked my car carefully and got out right at the border line. I paced back and forth for a while until I got the urge to call Alice. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number once again.

"Hello?" The little pixie answered.

"Alice, Bella went with the dog, you were wrong, and he's not bringing her back, at least that's what he thought," I told her frantically.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"Are you positive?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice, I'm positive," I repeated.

"Are you surely su-" Alice started but I interrupted her.

"Put Emmett on the phone," I hissed.

"EMMETT!!" Alice called, not even bothering to put her hand over the phone speaker.

"Hey man," Emmett said into the phone.

"Hey, did Alice tell you?" I asked him.

"Tell me what?" Emmett asked.

"Nevermind... Well, you see, when I went to go call Alice, the dog came and took her down the La Push, I think Bella wanted to, that's the reason I'm not getting all super mad and demanding he bring her back now, but I could hear his thoughts, and he said he's not bringing her back from what I was hearing..." I told him. "If he doesn't... should we cross the border?" I asked quietly.

"Eh, that's a tough one, well, for one, I'm surprised we didn't hear Bella's scream," Emmett said. I laughed.

"Oh, I heard it, She was like, Jacob Black! You take me back there right now or I will personally have Emmett and Edward come and beat the living day lights out of you," I chuckled.

"Well then, I say we go beat some werewolf ass," Emmett told me.

"Okay, meet me down at the border line quickly," I instructed.

"Yup, I'll be there," he told me.

"Thanks, bye," I said and snapped the phone shut. I continued to pace around the border line once my phone was in my back pocket again. I thought of the consequences of what would happen if we crossed the border.

**War.**

I sighed and tried to think of other ways.

--

Bellas POV

"Jacob, I told you to take me back," I hissed. _God help this mutt when Edward's finished with him. _I thought and glared at Jacob who was still in human form. He chuckled.

"Come on Bells, just listen, that bloodsucker isn't good for you," Jake told me.

"They have names, you know!?" I told him.

"Eh, I like bloodsucker and leech better," Jake laughed. I glared even more.

"Seriously, take me back NOW, or I..I...I'll..." I said but couldn't think of anything else to say. He laughed. "I'LL JUST EDWARD AND EMMETT BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I finished. Jacob looked at me for a minute there with little expression on his face, then roared with laughed. "This is not funny," I hissed.

"Hey, you could always be locked in the pantry or the closet, you should be thankful right now you have fresh air," he smirked. I scowled.

"I'd /rather/ be /in/ the closet than to see /your/ weird looking face," I sneered at him.

"That's it, closet time for the human," Jake told me and walked over to me. I held my hand up in the air, just incase he did anything, so I could hit him. With Jake being like, super strong, he lifted be over his shoulder. I used my legs to try to kick him, but ended up hurting me self. "Damn it Jacob!" I shouted. One of my toe's was probably broken from kicking him, and my ankle throbbed. Jake laughed.

"I'm not really putting you in the closet Bella," he told me.

"Good, because I would've found a way to escape," I hissed. I could tell he rolled his eyes. Jacob started to walk into a different room. He had to duck under a doorway so I wouldn't hit the top of it. Once we were in there, he sat me down on a couch and he sat next to me.

"Let's talk," Jacob said.

"And why should we do that?" I asked him and rolled my eyes.

"Because, it's important," he told me.

"Yeah Jake, I bet it's real important," I said very sarcastically. Jake took a deep breath in.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but, if I don't keep you here, you're going to get changed by the leeches, and you're going to get killed, and I'm not so sure I like that," Jake told me calmly.

"Well don't worry about it, he won't kill me," I was starting to get angry.

"Not worry about it!? Bella, we're going to become mortal enemies!!" Jake shouted at me. I backed away, more towards the back of the house.

"Too late," I mumbled, and that's when everything went black.

--

**Cliffy! Hah. So... thanks for the reviews, anyone who reviewed, (I think about 3 people.) But I don't think I'll have another update by Sunday or Monday. Sorreh. But.. GOOD NEWS!**

**Breaking Dawn! Tonight! Wooh!!**

**Anywho... Read&Review, hope you like it. xD**

**--**


	3. Chapter 2: Stay With Me

Jacobs POV

/Oh god, Bella../ I thought after I'd calmed down. The last thing I remembered was phasing and...and... that's it. I looked at Bella. I had just phased when she wasn't even 2 feet away from me. I scooped her up in my arms and ran back to my room. /The bloodsucker was going to kill me.../ I thought. I layed her down on my bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to phase back. I ran back out with just sweat pants on and ran to Bella's side. She was breathing, but her face was scratched up and so were her arms.

"Bells..." I said quietly. She rolled over to her other side and moaned. I gently pushed her back over to her other side. She opened one eye. "Bells, are you okay?" I asked quickly. She shook her head 'no.' "Shit," I muttered. "Bells, don't move, I'll be right back," I said and ran to the kitchen quickly. I grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet, and some clean towels and ran back up the stairs. Both of Bella's eyes were open and she was sitting up. I shook my head. "Bella, I told you to stay still," I mumbled. I set the stuff down on the ground and walked to the bed. I lifted her up and layed her back down. She mumbled something like, 'ouch.' I sighed and picked up the first aid kit and opened it. I looked through all the stuff and found some disinfectant stuff. I looked at Bella. "Bells... this might sting..." I told her as I opened the cap. She inched away from me. "Come on Bella, do you want your cuts to get infected," I said. I tried so hard to keep the thoughts away that were, 'I'm a monster, I did the same thing that Sam did to Emily...'

"Yes," she moaned. I sighed and pulled her closer to me, she tried to squirm away, but it just hurt her even more.

"Dont' scream, please Bella," I said and removed the cap from the spray. She nodded. I sighed and put the spray to her arm. My finger pressed down on the top and it started to spray. Bella's tears came harder and I could tell she was trying hard not to scream. I finished all her cuts, and surprisingly, she fell asleep. I sighed, and wondered if I should wake her up, in case she had a concussion. I sat next to her and stared at her knowing 3 things. One, That I would be killed by Edward for all of this later. Two, That Bella would never forgive me. And Three, That I did the same thing to Bella that Sam did to Emily. I shuddered, still staring at her. This was a mess. I hid my face in my hands, wondering what I should do. Should I be the good guy and bring her back to Edward, or continue to be the bad guy and keep her here. Or... I could be the good /and/ bad guy by...Actually, I think I want to be the bad guy in this sitiation...I thought and thought about what to do. I sighed and picked Bella up gently, and walked down the stairs carefully and layed her on the couch in the living room. I pulled out my phone and called Quil.

"Hullo?" he answered his phone.

I sighed. "Hey man, where are you?" I asked him.

"Uh, all the guys are over at Sam's, we're watching movies," Quil stated.

"Oh uh-wait... why are you guys watching movies at like what? 3:00 in the middle of the night?" I asked curiously.

"There was nothing else to do," Quil answered.

"How about something called sleep?" I asked. I could just picutre Quil rolling his eyes.

"We weren't tired," Quil shrugged. I sighed.

"Wait...so who all is there?" I asked curiously.

"Uh...Sam, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, and I," Quil told me, his voice oozing with the sound of duh. Yeah. That was all the guys.

"Can I speak with Sam?" I asked. Quil muttered 'yes' or uh-huh, and put Sam on the phone.

"Hey Jake," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, uh...do you think you and the guys could come meet me at my house...we have a problem..." I stated.

"Uh...sure?" Sam told me like a question.

"Don't ask, I'll explain when everyone's here, but... is Emily asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked.

"Because I think we're going to need her," I said, hoping maybe she could help Bella with all of her injuries.

"Oh god Jacob, what did you do?" Sam groaned.

"Can you please just bring everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but I can't promise Emily will be fully awake," Sam told me.

"That's fine," I said and snapped the phone shut.

--

Sams POV

What the hell does Jake want me to take up Emily and bring her over in the middle of the night...I thought. I sighed and walked into our bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, rolled over to one side. I walked over to the side and looked at her. Once I saw the scars again, and winced and shook my head. I absolutely hated what I did to her.

"Em..." I said quietly and bent down to touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. She probably thought something was up since I normally don't come in the middle of the night and wake her up.

"Uh..we're not sure, Jake told me to come over, and he needed you," I sighed.

"Oh, okay, well, er...let me go change and brush my teeth and I'll be right down," she said, sat up, and scrunched up her nose. I chuckled.

"Okay, We'll all be downstairs," I told her and she nodded and went off into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. I walked down the steps and everyone was standing around by the door. We all talked and wondered what could have gone wrong this time. Quil, Embry, and Seth all bet on it right before Emily came down. She was in sweats and a t-shirt, and her black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Ready Em?" I asked her and she nodded. We all piled out the door and to my huge car that I almost never use. Emily, Seth, and Quil all piled into the back, back, considering Emily and Seth were the smallest...and Quil and Seth were probably going to continue on betting. Embry climed into the passenger seat while Paul and Jared got in the middle row. I looked back to make sure everyone was there, and once I knew, I sped off to Jakes.

We arrived a couple of minutes later and I jumped out of the car, along with the others, and we all waited for Emily, who wasn't as fast as us. We all finally got up to the porch and didn't even bother knocking. We just barged right on in. Emily, Quil, and Seth all ran into the living room after they heard Jake talking to someone or himself. I was behind everyone now, when I heard Emily gasp. I pushed my way to the front of everyone, not that I couldn't see anything, being extremely tall, but I got to the front and saw possibly the worst thing ever. Bella was lying on the couch, looking almost unconcious with cuts and bruises all over her body. Jacob looked a mess and I looked over to Emily, who was wide-eyed and staring at Bella. /She/ knew what it was like.

"Sam...please, help, I don't know what to do," Jacob pleaded, now looking terrified. I nodded.

"Jake, calm down, everything will be fine," I told him and put my hand on his trembling shoulder. He nodded back. "Jake, go outside, Quil, Embry, you too, I'll be out in a minute," I commanded and they all obeyed. I looked at Seth, wondering if we should get Sue or not. Seth looked at me and sighed. I looked from Emily, to Bella, then Seth, and lastly Paul and Jared.

"Paul, Jared, phase and go find the Cullens. Jacob isn't going to want me to do this but we're going to have to tell Edward and all the others," I told them, and they too obeyed. I thought they would protest but they can't not listen to me. "Okay, so, Em, can you go help Bella, like keep her awake, or now, wake her up, make sure she stays awake and make sure she doesn't need stiches on any of her cuts?" I asked her and she nodded quickly and rushed over to help her. "Thanks Em," I smiled at her and she turned around to nod once again and smile back. After, I rushed out back towards Jacob, Quil and Embry. Jake was still trembling and Quil and Embry were obviously trying to calm him down.

"Jake," I warned. "Calm." He nodded. "Jacob, tell me what happened, right from the start," I said.

"Well I was waiting outside of Bella's house for Edward to leave..." Jacob started and I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the rest of the story.

--

**Well. That took a while to update. Well. I hope this chapter was long enough. I really loved writing this chapter. Very dramatic.**

**Read&Review!**

--


	4. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

Edward's POV

I was pacing the border at a fast pace, considering what decision to make about going to save Bella. Decision A was calling Sam, and telling him, and B was crossing the border. My decision was interrupted by two giant figures coming towards me. I immeadately knew they were one of the wolves.

"Edward?" One of them asked. They came closer so we were a few feet away, the border line right there.

"Yes?" I asked and recognized the two as Paul and Jared.

"Er...Jared...you can tell him..." Apparently Paul said.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Well...Jacob kind of..." Jared started.

"Jacob kind of what?" I hissed. From the way they sounded, this didn't seem so good. I tensed at the thought of Bella in danger.

"He... attacked her," Jared told me calmly.

"He WHAT!?" I had a certain outburst and frantically threw my hands up in the air. "This is why she shouldn't be hanging out with you...animals! No, wait. This isn't her fault. It's Jacob's. He took her here without her permission, and he was the one who attacked her!" I shouted. This wasn't normal for me, having a melt down in public.

"Uh...well..." Paul tried to tell me something.

"Take me to her," I pleaded. Jared glanced at Paul wearliy.

"Er...okay, this way," Paul said.

"Wait. I need to make a phone call," I mumbled and reached for me phone. First, I dialed Carlisle's number and he picked up.

"Dr.Cullen," he answered.

"Carlisle, it's me. Jacob attacked Bella. I'm bringing her back home soon. Be ready," I said.

"Oh god, oh, okay, hurry," he said and hung up. I shook my head and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo," He said after her answered.

"Emmett, where are you? Is Jasper with you?" I threw a bunch of questions at him.

"I'll be there in 30 seconds, keeps your pants on, and yes he is," He laughed.

"Emmett, this is no time for jokes, Jacob attacked Bella and I don't know what kind of condition she's in at the moment," I told him.

"Aw shit," I heard Emmett mutter, probably to Jasper. I heard a crunching noise behind me and saw my two brothers. I snapped my phone shut.

"Come on guys," I said and they followed me. I nodded towards Jared and Paul who were staring at Emmett. They shook their heads and motioned for us to follow them. We were there in under a minute. Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry standing outside of the house. I cut in front of Jared and Paul and ran to Jacob.

"I should kill you right now," I hissed at him. He looked up at me, his big eyes full of tears, and he had a look of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he ran off into the trees. I was surprised, I thought he would put up a fight. I shook my head and looked at Sam.

/_Edward, we're going to let this one go this time, so the treaty doesn't count right now, but it's only because Bella's hurt. Get that?_/ Sam thought and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

"She's inside," Quil spoke for the first time and I nodded. I walked up to the front of the house, scared of what I might see. I heard motion in one of the rooms, which I expected to be the living room. "Bella?" I called.

"She's in here." A voice said. Seth. It was Seth. I followed the voice and walked into the room. My beautiful little angel was laying there on the couch, cuts, bruises, and everything all around her. If I could cry right now, I would. For Bella. I walked to the couch and kneeled down in front of it, looking at her. Another girl, with scars down her face, I think Bella told me her name was Emily, was looking at her, with tears in her eyes. I looked at her.

"I know what it's like..." She murmmered. "To be in that position."

I didn't know how to respond, but I just looked up at her, the sadness written all over her face. Seth had an arm draped around her. I closed my eyes, knowing the two were the one's who helped her.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Is there anything I should do?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Don't apply anything to the cuts, have a doctor do that, and just, don't touch her stomach or her chest, don't even look at it," she told me. I winced. The pictures in her head were horrible. I nodded back and looked towards Bella. I gently put my arm under her legs, a place that wasn't barley touched, and her back, which was okay. She winced in her sleep and I loosened my grip, just in case I was hurting her.

"Thank you again," I said to the two before heading out to the yard. I walked down the porch steps and saw Emmett and Jasper's faces. Their jaws were wide and hanging open. I turned to Sam and the rest of them and thanked them again. "Let's go," I said quietly to Jasper and Emmett before we rushed off into the pitch blackness.

**Well. That took me forever to update, but hopefully that makes up for it. Thank so much! Dev.**


	5. Chapter 4: Stay With Me

Edward's POV

My Bella was still asleep, laying in my arms as I rushed through the front door of our house as quickly as possible. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were standing at the door, waiting and Rosalie was on the couch from what I could tell. Carlisle had a medical bed set up and ready in the living room and everything looked...all set. For...

"Why do you have everything over there?" I asked Carlisle. It was everything that Carlisle used when he...changed Emmett.

"Edward? I thought...oh...you didn't mean..." Carlisle said and shook his head. "You're not going to change her?" he said quietly.

"Not unless I really have to," I replied and rushed over to lay Bella on the medical bed. I layed her down gently, careful not to hurt her in any way, and Alice followed me. Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

_/I thought you ment you were going to change her.../_ He thought. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't do that to her now, she hasn't said goodbye to anyone...it would...just be to painful for her," I said. He nodded and walked over to us, looking normal now.

"Alice, lift her shirt up, only halfway though," he told her, and Alice did so. Her stomach...it was terrible. Carlisle sighed and picked up some disinfectant and started cleaning out all the cuts on her stomach. I knew Bella would be a mess if she were awake right now, and luckily for her, she wasn't.

After a while, after her cuts were all cleaned, Carlisle picked up the needle, ready, and bent forward and starting stiching all the cuts and wounds up. I looked away, not being able to watch this. Alice and everyone had left the room already, because of the smell, but Carlisle and I could handle it. He was definately used to it, and with as many times as Bella's gotten a cut or scrape, I was used to it too.

Carlisle finished quickly, being the skilled doctor he is and sighed. He cleaned up the rest of her, and looked over at me.

"She'll be fine, just let her rest, and call me if she wakes up," he told me.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said and nodded. He smiled and left the room, probably going to his study or something. I sat down, staring at my Bella. I couldn't believe this was happening.

/_It's better than if you would've killed her just by kissing her..._/ I heard a voice in my head. I growled. The mutt.

"Carlisle?" I called. He was in the room quickly.

"Yes?"

"Can you watch over Bella for a minute, I have some business to attend to..." I told him, exited the room and walked out the door.

"Jacob, why are you here?" I snarled, as I saw him.

"Hey, the treaty's off for the night, so I figured I'd pay a visit to you," he smiled fakely at me.

"I'll pay you something," I grumbled. He laughed.

"So, I think my theory is pretty right. Don't you agree? This is less harmless than you kissing her. You know, you could lose control for one minute, and bam. She's gone," he said nonchalantly. I growled louder this time, considering the fact that I could probably snap his neck off, but that would kill Bella.

"No, really, it's true, I think you've said so yourself. Just think, it's yout wedding day, she's walking down the isle, you say your whats-it-call and that dude goes 'you may now kiss the bride,' you do and bada-bing. You lose control. Reveal your secret and kill your finacee and my best friend," he told me. I was about to protest before I realized something. Jacob was right.

**Just another chapter. But ooh. Look. There's a cliffy. Ohdears. Whatever shall we do? And oh. This chapter was just for you LADY! Hehe. I got it up in RECORD time!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twi to the light. That goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**


	6. Chapter 5: Stay With Me

Bella's POV

I opened one eye, and as soon as I did, panic set through me. Also a wave of massive pain, but I wasn't so sure why. I looked around the room franticly.

"Edward?" I called, and shot up from the pillow.

"No, it's me," a gruff voice called from the corner. I looked around the room and found Jacob sitting there.

"Jake!!" I was excited to see him, but then I remembered what happened. But...it wasn't his fault. No, it wasn't. It was mine. For making him mad, and he can't blame himself, he can only blame me.

Jake stared at me blankly. "Don't come near me Bella, it's not safe," he said.

"B..b..but Jake, I...I'm not mad." I told him. "Come here," I commanded.

"No Bella."

"Now," I growled, only doing that when I got mad. He sighed and inched slowly towards me. For a second, I wondered why Jacob was there and Edward wasn't. He was probably hunting though.

"Jake," I started once he got to the edge of my bed and sat close to me. "I'm sorry." He looked at me weirdly. "For making you mad, for everything. This is all my fault."

He glared my way. "Isabella," Wow. That was the first time he's used my full name. "If you blame any of this on you I will personally tell Sam to murder me."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because Bella. Look what **I** did. I kidnapped you. I phased on you...and..I..I..I..." He started, but apparently couldn't finish.

"Jake, just tell me what happened," I told him, wondering what he was going to say.

"I'm surprised." He sighed. "You haven't questioned me about..E..E..Edward," He winded. "Yet."

"Yes. That's because I'm assuming he's hunting," I told him, the know it all voice oozing through my words.

"Bells...he's not hunting, Edward...he...he's...gone." Jake told me, and I swear, I felt my whole world go blank again.

**(DUNDUNDUNDUN. Aw. Looks like I left a cliffie. How unfortunate.)**

**(Hehe. I'm not thatttt mean. Well, here it goes. What happens to poor Lady's Eddie-kins, Bella, and my Jacob.)**

"He...He..He's...gone?" I whispered. Jake looked at me sincerely and nodded. "W..W..Why?"

"He...He thinks he's...too dangerous for you." He said quietly. No, the tears were already here. Not this. Not again. I needed Edward. I did. I couldn't go back into my zombie state. It would kill Charlie. It would kill Jake. And it would kill me. "He left you a note, and told...me to give it to you." I nodded and took the note he pulled out of his pocket.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm so, so, so sorry for doing this once again to you. The guilt I feel right now is unbearable, but you must know. This is for your own good. I realized once more, that I'm too dangerous for you, and that you would giving up your perfect wonderful life for a monster. Myself. Bella, I can't let you do that. Again, you need to live a happy life, have children, and have a normal life. I'm so, so, so, sorry again for doing this. I know I broke my promise once more to you, and I truely wish I could fix it. Please, please, please, move on and be happy with Jacob. He loves you more than you know it. You can do this Bella. Just know, that I'll always be with you. Always protect you, and __**always**__ will love you._

_ I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you with all my non-beating heart._

_ Edward._

"No." I whispered. "No, no, no NO." He can't. He just...can't.

**(So I'm switching POV'S now. It's regular.)**

Bella started flipping out, and looking like she was going insane.

"Bella," he said and laid a large gentle hand on her. "You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself even more." He said. Bella looked up at him, her pale, normally blushing pink cheeks were tear stained, her pale skin even paler, and her big brown eyes filled with tears, that were now silently falling down her face. Jacob stared at Bella for one moment before gently pulling her up into his arms. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"He...He...He, he didn't even say good-bye," She sobbed.

"Bella, listen to me, he wanted to. He did. But like he said, he couldn't do this to you any longer. He wanted to say good-bye Bella but it was hard for him. Bella-he loves you. He always will, he just wants you to get a chance a life. Please, don't be like last time." Jake pleaded. Bella bit her lip, trying to hide the sound of the sobs that were about to come out of her mouth. It wasn't long before the sobs came again, and Bella clutched onto Jacob tighter. All Jacob knew, was that he was going to be there for her this time. The whole time. And nothing was going to stop him.

**Jeez guys. That was totally just so sappy. I cried when I wrote it. I was listening to She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five, Everything You Ever Wanted by Hawk Nelson, and I Miss You by Blink 182. Today was my Blink 182 day, I think I listened to that song about a 100 times today. Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this sapppp filled chapter. It basically was just a filler so Bella can find out he's gone. Sorry Lady that he went byebye. But now-I can ship him off to Sweden for youuuuu. xDxDxD.**

**Love you all! And this chapter is dedicated to Lady and Tiger because well, they just totally rock everyone else's socks off! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: Stay With Me

**So Hey Guys! Thanks like another tons for the reviews! You people -coughcough- Lady -coughcough- Tiger -coughcough- are ahmazing. Heh. So. Whoops! I keep forgetting the stupid freaking disclaimers. So. Here I go.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. (I wishhhh.)**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who we all bow down to.**

**Bella, Jacob, Edward, and the rest unfortunately are not mine, are not hidden in my closet, or not under my bed. End of story.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Ditto. **

**I honestly don't think that if Twilight was mine, I'd be sitting on my bed typing this up. Right, meh dears?**

**Well. Now that that's over with. Here's chapter...6 of Stay With Me.**

Jacob's POV

Last night, was the worst. Bella woke up around 7 last night, and that was when I finally told her. She was franitc and sobbing and it was even worse than the last time. She cried herself to sleep in my arms at around 9, after she sobbed for 2 hours straight. She finally fell asleep. We were already in her room, so I just set her down on the bed. She screamed, cried, and moved around basically the whole night. I stayed awake to make sure she was alright. It was about 8 a.m. right now, and Charlie already had left for work. I explained everything to him last night, and he was pissed. Like the last time. Later today, Charlie, Bella, and I were going over to talk to the rest of the Cullen's who didn't leave. Don't ask how I got into that, Charlie just wanted me to be there. Mister Vampire Doctor needed to check on Bella, for my damages done, and they all wanted to apologize. Aparently Charlie called over there last night wondering what happened. He'd already found out about her injuries, aparently she was another bear attack victim.

I snorted at the thought. More like a mutt. I shook my head, I was still in shock about multiple things. First, that I ever considered 'taking' Bella against her will, second, I phased, and third, he left her. I had a feeling that this would take longer for Bella to get over.

My thoughts were interrupted as Bella started stirring in her sleep. I jumped out of the chair in the corner of her room and over to her bed. She started to sit up.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She glanced over in my direction and immeadiately threw her arms around me and started crying. "Bells, calm down, don't hurt yourself," I told her. I was surprised, I thought she'd be in pain from....the attack, but I bet she was too upset by...him to remember the pain, or what happened, or all her stiches. She winced, probably feeling the pain now.

"Want me to get an advil? Water? Anything?" I asked her. She nodded. "Advil?" I asked, and she nodded again. Oh god, she was going to go mute again. "I'll be back, okay?" I walked out of her room quickly and down the steps, not wanting to leave her alone for a long time. I grabbed some advil from the cabinet once I got to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, and raced back up the stairs. I peeked into her room. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, the note in one hand, and the tears already flowing. "Bells? Can I come in?" I asked. No answer. "I'm coming in." I told her and walked in quietly. I handed her her medicine and the water and she took it without a response. She continued to stare at the wall, not saying anything, or moving. I sighed, knowing this would be a long day for her and I.

**(So guys. Honeslty, if I could, I would run out to all you guys ans personally hand you a million bucks and Edward Cullen!!! AH! I was so happy at the response I got from last chapter!!! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers;**

**Twilight0394-Your reviews make me smile. ^^ Love them.**

**Kaname-chan12-Thanks for the reviews!**

**578-Hehe. Sappy, same with me, I think sappy is cute, but not everyone. ^^ Thanks for the awesome reviews?**

**Oh-and hun-if you're talking about Launter, as in Taylor Lautner on your penn name, well back of woman, he's mine. ^^ Jk. xD**

**Ah. Tiger. I love you too. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews, a ton! Love ya lots! And remember, We're the nice people, not the little brats. Remember? Lol. And-I have to tell you and Lady something, so Imma get on after my orthodontist appointment and see if you guys are on because I have to vent to you guys. ^^**

**Lady. Hehe. I love her. End of story. Nah!! She's just ahmazing. Yeah, sorry all you other people who love Edward, because I already shipped him off to Sweden yesterday, in a box, that cost me 2.99. Hehe. Love ya, and thanks forever and always for everything!)**

**So. Here's the real authorsnote. Anywho, this was just a filler chapter, to get you guys updated on what went on last night at the Cullen/Swan household. I already have something in mind for the next chapter, so tonight while I'm watching Gossip Girl after dance, I'll /try/ to update. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: Stay With Me

---------------------------------------------------------

**(A Few Hours Later, Still Jacob POV.)**

It was around seven-ish and Charlie just called saying he wouldn't be home until around ten tonight, so it was up to me to take Bella to the Cullens. I sighed, wondering if she would still want to go. Currently, Bella was up attempting to get ready in her room.

"Bells, hun, you ready?" I called up from the bottom of the steps. I waited for a second, and heard a faint 'almost,' coming from her room. After a minute or two, Bella walked down the steps. She looked like a ghost, her skin-was way paler than normal, (and that's super-pale, considering the fact she's albino-like normally,) She wasn't wearing any make-up, not that she normally wears a lot anyway, she has black circles under her eyes, and she just looked....dead. She didn't look like my normal Bella I loved. She got to the bottom of the steps and looked around.

"Where's Charlie?" She asked in a small, quiet voice.

"Oh, Bells, he just called, he's stuck at the station, he can't make it. Is that okay?" I asked her, she looked around nervously for a minute. "I'll be with you, it's fine," I told her gently. She then nodded and grabbed my hand hesitantly after I extended it. The keys were already in my hand, and Bella and I were starting for my car. I walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, then went around to the other side. I climbed in and glanced over towards her. I felt so bad. She just looked so...weak. After starting the car, and driving all the way to the Cullens, after Bella gave me simple and quiet directions, we were there. And that's when I spotted it. That stupid silver car was sitting there. I wondered if she noticed it. Another glance, and I knew. She looked at the car in fear and pain.

"No, no, no," She started mumbling, and I pulled my arm around her.

"Bells, it's okay...you're fine, you can do this." I told her re-assuringly. "Want me to go in to see if...he's actually there?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "Be right back Bells."

I ran out of the car, and up the Cullen's driveway, to their front door. I knocked hardly, and waited until the small one, Alice, and the male blonde Jasper came to the door.

"Hey, Bells and I are here...but Charlie is stuck at the station, so he won't be able to make it. Is that okay?" I asked, trying to be nice to the leeches. Jasper looked at Alice, nervously.

"Um, yeah, sure, bring her on in," Alice told me and I nodded. As I turned around to head back to the truck, I heard Alice call everyone to the porch. Once I had Bella out of the car we started walking to the porch. She was clutching onto me tightly, and I had my arm wrapped around her waist so she doesn't fall, and considering the grip she had on me. Her face was buried in my side, scared. Very scared, I could tell.

**(Alice POV)**

Oh no, Bella and Jacob were here. And Edward was here to get his things. Shit, shit, shit. She's going to think he just didn't want her anymore. Crap. Jacob and Bella were walking towards us, Bella cowering into Jacob's side. I-and I think we all felt so guilty. She just looked dead, and not the same Bella. I sighed and glanced around. She seemed afraid of us too. I looked around waiting for one of my family members to say something, but no one did, so I figured since we were the closest out of all, this would be my job. I stepped forward.

"Hi Bella," I said, with a smile, and my voice normal. She glanced up at me, and I could tell, she was trying to smile. Instead, she just waved quickly with two fingers. "Want to come inside?" I asked and Emmett and Jasper started coughing behind me, reminding me that Edward had come to ship his things. "Or we could stay out here," I added quickly and looked over at Bella again. She truely seemed afraid of me, of all of us. I glanced back quickly at Jasper, and the next thing I knew once I was turned around, was Bella, now cowering in fear behind Jacob, and her crying. And that's when I knew. I looked over to the window, and there was Edward. Standing in the window. A painful expression on his face, and I knew he was wondering what was going on.

"Uh...I'll be right back," I said quickly and ran into the house, Edward meeting me half-way into the living room.

"Why are they here?" He asked, still that painful expression plastered all over his face.

"Carlisle needed to check out Bella, and we all wanted to talk to her," I told him. He sighed.

"Why did I do that? Look what I did to her! You're right, she's scared, of you, of me, of everyone! Besides that mutt!"

"Mutt?" I asked, getting defensive over Jacob and Bella for once. "If I'm not mistaking, he's going to be the one helping her, again, just like last time," I reminded him.

He ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated. "I know, I know, sorry," He muttered. "C..C..Can you just...give this to Jacob? To put somewhere in Bella's room?" He asked me and held out a tiny black box, and I instantly knew what was inside. Edward's mothers wedding ring, the actual ring. I noticed Bella wasn't wearing her engagement ring, not that she ever really did. "For her. Please," He begged. I nodded.

"Of course," I sighed.

"Thank you," he exhaled. "I guess I better...take off, she's not going to want to see me, is she?"

"I..I..I don't know."

"Well." He stared at the wall blankly for a moment. "Thank you Alice." He murrmered and half-smiled before stepped forward and putting his arms around me in a hug. "I owe you."

I nodded.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll keep in touch though," he told me. I nodded, and hugged him back. "Love you, you little tiny annoying pixie," he grinned.

"Love you too, you melodramtic overprotective vampire," I retorted and smiled back at him, before he floated away. I sighed, time to go face reality. Again.

**(What was going on outside while Edward and Alice confront eachother. Carlisle POV.)**

As Alice left us, probably to go talk to Edward, Bella's cries continued. Jacob turned around, blocking our view to Bella though. He was whispering things to her, that we could obviously hear, but I decided to concentrate on something else, so they could talk, well at least a little privately. After a few more whispers, probably of encouraging words, Jacob had Bella tight to his side again.

"Bella?" I asked lightly. "Would you like me to come check you injuries?"

Bella looked at me, and nodded just barely enough that I could tell it was a nod.

I smiled a bit. "Would you like Jacob to come?"

She nodded slightly again, before Jacob starting pulling her lightly towards us, telling her it was 'okay.'

I turned and starting walking towards the door, and Jacob and Bella followed slowly, and my family all piled in after. The medical bed was still set up from a few days ago, I walked over to it once Bella, Jacob, and I were alone, and patted it, motioning Bella to sit up on it. Jacob helped her up. Bella just looked so...weak. Everyone could tell. I quickly walked to the kitchen and washed my hands before coming back into the living room.

"So Bella, lets look at all your stiches first," I said and she winced. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly and she just stared at the wall, lifeless, but I couldn't blame her. Her finacee left her just before her wedding. Wait....they were getting married soon, and oh god. I didn't realize how bad this really was. My thoughts were cut off by Bella's voice.

"Why...Why did he really leave?" She asked, her voice cracking at the very end, due to her cries. That was the first time I'd heard her speak yet.

"Bella, Bella, you did read the note, right?" I asked and she nodded, her face, tears running down it. "You know, he loved you. You were his everything. He would do anything for you. But he made a decision, that I don't think is right, but he does. It was exactly what he wrote. He thinks hes too dangerous for you, and he wants you to be happy. Please, please, know that. He loves you, he always will, and he never has or will stop."

"B..B..But I was happy! And I'll never be again!" She started sobbing, endlessly. Jacob was quickly by her side, calming her down, telling her not to hurt herself, telling her it was okay, and I knew Edward had left a good guy for Bella to be with.

"I think it's time all of us talk," I said, reffering to my family, Bella, Jacob, and I. Once I said that, everyone was piling in the living room.

**(Gr. So. Hey there guyssss. Blah. I hated the way I ended this. Gr. But anywho, ohmygawd, thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys rock! So, I know I got this up a day later than I was supposed to, but now, it's going to be either everyday updates or every other day updates depending on my schedule. Thanks so much everyone! -coughcough- LADY! -coughcough- TIGER! -coughcough- The two who this story is dedicated too. Love you guys!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Stay With Me

**(Edward's POV.)**

As I drove down the road in the volvo, all my mind could do was think about my Bella.. Well, she wasn't exactly mine anymore since I broke her heart. Shaking my head, I sighed. How could I do this to her? Oh right, because I'm a monster. When I saw her standing outside with Jacob, I could swear I could feel my non-beating heart breaking. She was even paler than before, bags under her eyes, and just weak, but she still looked gorgeous to me. She always did. I just couldn't believe, actually I could, because what I am, that I did that to her.

I just needed her to be safe. I did. She needed to have a normal life, a happy life, grow up, and have kids. And as much as I hated saying it, Jacob was perfect for her. Except for the fact that half the time he was running around half-naked or as a werewolf, which bothered me just a bit, but I knew Jacob would never ever again hurt her. He loves her. Too much.

My family's thoughts were horrid when they found out I was leaving. Rosalie, was half upset, and half happy. Ever since the werewolf incident with Bella, she'd started liking her a bit more, but the other part of her was happy with me for leaving the 'human.' Emmett was pissed. He loved Bella like a little sister, and Jasper and Carlisle had to hold him back and Rosalie yell once he found out I was leaving. He definitely didn't like seeing Bella hurt. Alice, my little sister, Alice, she was by far the worst. At first she screamed at me and told me what it would do to Bella, and showed be what would happen. I was horrified, but I convinced her this was better, even though she didn't believe me.

The truth is...I'm a monster. I did this to Bella once again, and I didn't even say goodbye. Only a stupid, stupid letter.

**(Back to Jake and Bella. Jacob POV.)**

"Bella, we're all so, so sorry for this," Esme finished the story off with an apology. Bella hadn't said one word through all of this. I think she went into shock. I felt so bad.

"We all understand, if seeing us anymore...is too hard for you," Alice told her. Bella shook her head, and started to panic.

"No, I'm fine, please don't leave too, you're still my family, I still love you," she started to cry again. The Cullens looked at her in shock, probably because of her sudden outburst and her finally talking.

"Bella, we would never leave you like this. We all still love you too," Alice said and walked over to Bella and plopped next to her other side and hugged her. Bella started sobbing onto her shoulder.

"I'm. Sorry!!" She sobbed, and started shaking. Emmett and Carlisle glanced over at Jasper, then nervously.

"Bella, if anyone should be apologizing, it's us," Rosalie said suddenly and knelt on the floor in front of Bella. Wow, I was shocked. I always thought Blondie hated Bella.

I stood up. "Um, I think I'm going to take Bella home now, before she goes into an even worse break down," I told them. Rosalie backed away and Alice squeezed Bella tightly one more time before going back to sit with Jasper. Bella sat there with her head in her hands.

"Bells, honey come on," I told her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. I sighed. "Come on Bells," I whispered and lifted her gently into my arms. I turned around. "Thanks, for everything," I said to the Cullens and half-smiled before walking out to my car. Bella clutched on to my shirt. Surprisingly, I was actually wearing one.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay." She seemed to calm down once I got to the car, but once in the car, the sobs started again.

**(Alice POV, After Bella and Jacob left.)**

Esme stood up. "I'm worried about her," she murmured.

I nodded in agreement. "So am I Esme, so am I."

"Anything we can do?" Rosalie asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jasper asked her curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know, just seeing her like that, it was just...sad... I guess," She sighed and looked around the room. I knew her glance ment not to comment on that.

"I guess we just have to wait...until she gets better," Carlisle told us.

"If she ever gets better," Emmett mumbled.

"She has Jake...and I...Well, as much as I hate saying this, I think he really loves her, so...who knows? It could all turn out well...er, happy..." I said with a sigh.

"Who knows?" Rosalie snorted and shook her head. Our awkward conversation was then over, and we all went back to worrying about Bella in silence.

**(Hey guys! So so so so sorry for not updating in like...a week! Hah. So busy. Anywho. I know it's short, but bear with me on this. xD Love you guys! This one goes out to Lady! Love her a ton! She's amazing! And Tiger. xD)**


	10. Chapter 9: Stay With Me

**A:N/ Yeah, so I know I haven't updated in like forever and a million years but yeah. I'm sick and I want to update shooo yeah. (:**

**(Three Weeks Later. Bella Point of View ;)**

"Isabella Swan! I am not having this anymore! You haven't left this house in weeks! You're going down to La Push whether you like it or not!" Charlie shouted at me. I was in my bedroom, as usual, sitting against the closet door.

"I'm not going!!" I shouted in response. I hated this. I hated life. It sucked. Big time. I just...I couldn't live like this again, but I had to.

"It's either this or Florida!!" He pounded on my door. The sobs started after that last comment. I don't know why, but it just...the thought scared me. God knows what my mother would do if she saw me in this state. I closed my eyes and got up without managing to hurt myself.

"I'm coming," I said quietly, and walked to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and pulled them on. They were huge on me. I'd barely eaten in the past three weeks and Charlie said it was getting bad. I pulled on a tank top along with a button up shirt. I finished getting ready and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen. I glanced at him and turned to grab my keys.

"Listen Bells," he stopped me as I headed for the door. I turned to look back at him. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand you being so miserable," he told me.

I nodded. "I'll call you later about what time I'll be back." I headed out the door and to my car. I didn't even put the keys there. I just sat there. Silently. The car brought back so many memories for some reason. After minutes of staring at the front of the car, Charlie's reflection caught my eye in the rearview mirror. I sighed and waved, rolling down the window.

"All right, I'm going, I'm going," I told him, putting the keys in the ignition and starting to pull out. I gave Charlie a bit of a forced half-smile as I drove by, heading in the direction of La Push. I was a bit nervous about going down to the res. Sure, I'd seen Jacob every day since the incident, but not so much any of the pack. I was afraid of what they might think.

I sighed. This was exactly what Jacob and Charlie had told me.

_"Bells, listen, Charlie and I are worried. We don't you want to be alone. It's not good for you," Jacob told me._

_"Yeah, we all...well, what happened last time," Charlie said quietly. I flinched and Charlie's face turned apologetic, Jacob's was still filled with worry._

_"Bells, being alone, well...we think it...it causes you to think. About stuff, that you don't want to think about. You get too many upsetting thoughts that causes you to break down," he sighed, glancing from Charlie to me._

I clearly remembered my thoughts after that conversation. I wondered if they thought I was mental or something. Well, I was along the lines of it.

Again, referring back to that conversation. It did. They were right. Being alone caused me to think to much. I needed to fix that. I turned on my crappy old radio, and just stared at the road in front of me as songs played, and my destination got closer. Finally, I pulled up to a tiny cliff where I saw a bunch of over sized guys hanging around with their imprints, Billy and Sue. I stared at them, and saw Jacob turn his attention to me.

"Bells!" I heard him yell and saw him start running towards me. It was comforting that he was still there for me after being in such a pathetic state. Charlie told me about a week ago that Jacob really loved me. It was another comforting thought. I'd overhead a conversation of theirs a couple weeks ago too...

_"Jake, I just want to say thanks. She needs someone like you. Someone to be there for her. This is the second time you've done this for her, and I think...well, I don't know if I should be saying this..." Charlie glanced around. "But...I think without you, that she might've gone suicidal..." He said quietly and shuddered._

_"It's no big deal. I like being with her. She's my best friend. I love her," was his response._

_"I know you do. I wish she would see that and maybe you two could become more than best friends," Charlie sighed._

_"Oh-she see's that, trust me. And well...yeah. So do I, so do I. I just don't think she's ready for that yet. I don't want to do anything to her that she's not ready for," Jacob told Charlie._

_"And that's why I like you Jacob. You're a good kid. So yeah. Thanks."_

Charlie was probably right on some things. EXCEPT the suicidal thing. It made me pretty mad that he thought that but it was okay I guess. I really didn't understand why everyone thought I would've gone suicidal. They all thought that last time too. It was...disturbing.

"Hey Jake!" I forced another smile as I climbed out of my car, and met with Jacob only to be crushed into a bone-destructing hug. I laughed-another thing I forced. Jacob sighed and put me down.

"I know your not happy, you don't have to pretend you are," he told me. Damn. He knew me way too well. Well, we were best friends.

"Sorry, it's just...a littl hard. I'll try," I told him. My favorite grin of his appeared.

"That's my girl. I know, but things like this will help you. 'Member...las-nevermind," he said quickly.

"It's fine Jake, I'm not that bad anymore," I told him.

His smile appeared again. "Okay. Well, let's go," he grinned and took my hands, pulling me towards everyone. Finally we got there.

"Bella!" Quil and Embry seemed the most excited to see me. Quil jumped up, Embry following closely behind. Jacob let go of my hand so I could get another bone crushing hug.

Emily shook her head. "One of these days, one of you three are going to smush her," she grinned at me. Jacob and I took a seat next to Sam and Emily, and the other side of Seth. Emily squeezed my hand and Seth hugged me tightly, and kissed my cheek. I got hello's and cracks from Jared and Paul, and a polite hello from Sam. The only one who didn't seem happy to see my was Leah. Go figure. I knew what she thought of me, which was kind of upsetting, but not that much. I knew how she was ever since the thing with Sam and Emily.

Jacob seemed to notice. "Don't listen to Leah, none of us ever do," Jacob smirked over at Leah which caused her to roll her eyes, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Seth to snicker, and Sam turn to give Jacob a sharp look.

I sighed. Everything seemed to start because of me. I knew this would be a long night.

**A:N/ Yeahheyso. Yuppers. I updated. Coughcough. This one's to Lady and Tiger. (: Love both of you a ton. (: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Hey-maybe if you get lucky I'll update before the holidays. (: coughcough. Bytheway, Coming to Terms is going to be updated. Soon. I swear. (:**


	11. AuthorNote1

**Hey guys. So yeah, I know I promised updates this whole week and last, but....my computer broke. D: Yeah. It's the second time in under two months, and I really, cannot take this any longer. Stupid cord. Anywho.**

**Yeah-so, I /might/ get around to writing on a different computer sometime over break, if I get super bored, but, if I get my computer back, then maybe the 29th or 30th I'll get something up for you guys. (:**

_**BTW-LADY.**_** If you're reading any of this-my computer that I have EHMSN on broke, so therefor, I cannot get online. So-Imma PM you so we can talk. (: Love ya.**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
